Surgical resection is a means of removing sections of organs from within the human or animal body. Such organs may be highly vascular. When tissue is cut (divided or transected) small blood vessels called arterioles are damaged or ruptured. Initial bleeding is followed by a coagulation cascade where the blood is turned into a clot in an attempt to plug the bleeding point. During an operation, it is desirable for a patient to lose as little blood as possible, so various devices have been developed in an attempt to provide blood free cutting. For endoscopic procedures, bleeds are also undesirable, and need to be dealt with in an expedient manner, since the blood flow may obscure the operator's vision, which may prolong surgery and potentially lead to the procedure needing to be terminated and another method used instead, e.g. open surgery.
Electrosurgical generators are prevalent in hospital operating theatres, often for use in open and laparoscopic procedures, and increasingly for use in endoscopy suites. In endoscopic procedures the electrosurgical accessory is typically inserted through a lumen inside an endoscope. Considered against the equivalent access channel for laparoscopic surgery, such a lumen is comparatively narrow in bore and greater in length.
Instead of a sharp blade, it is known to use radiofrequency (RF) energy to cut biological tissue. The method of cutting using RF energy operates using the principle that as an electric current passes through a tissue matrix (aided by the ionic contents of the cells and the intercellular electrolytes), the impedance to the flow of electrons across the tissue generates heat. In practice, an instrument is arranged to apply an RF voltage across the tissue matrix that is sufficient to generate heat within the cells to vaporize the water content of the tissue. However, as a result of this increasing desiccation, particularly adjacent to the RF emitting region of the instrument (which has the highest current density of the current path through tissue), direct physical contact between the tissue and instrument can be lost. The applied voltage then manifests itself as a voltage drop across this small void, which causes ionisation in the void that leads to a plasma. Plasma has a very high volume resistivity compared with tissue. The energy supplied to the instrument maintains the plasma, i.e. completes the electrical circuit between the instrument and the tissue. Volatile material entering the plasma can be vaporised and the perception is therefore of a tissue dissecting plasma.
GB 2 472 972 describes an electrosurgical instrument in the form of a spatula comprising a planar transmission line formed from a sheet of a first dielectric material having first and second conductive layers on opposite surfaces thereof, the planar transmission line being connected to a coaxial cable that is arranged to deliver either microwave or RF energy to the planar transmission line, the coaxial cable comprising an inner conductor, an outer conductor coaxial with the inner conductor, and a second dielectric material separating the outer and inner conductors, the inner and outer conductors extending beyond the second dielectric at a connection interface to overlap opposite surfaces of the transmission line and electrically contact the first conductive layer and second conductive layer respectively. The first conductive layer is spaced from the end of the transmission line that abuts the coaxial cable to electrically isolate the outer conductor from the first conductive layer and also the distance of the gap is involved with matching the impedance of the energy delivered from the microwave source with the impedance of the biological tissue, and the width of the first and second conductive layers is also selected to help create an impedance match between the transmission line and the coaxial cable.
The spatula configuration set forth in GB 2 472 972 provides desirable insertion loss between the co-axial feed line and the end radiating section, whilst also providing desirable return loss properties for the edges of the spatula when in contact with air and biological tissue respectively. In more detail, the insertion loss along the structure may be less than 0.2 dB at the frequency of interest, and the return loss less than (more negative than) −1 dB, preferably less than −10 dB. These properties may also indicate a well matched junction between the coaxial cable and the transmission line spatula structure, whereby microwave power is launched efficiently into the spatula. Similarly, when the edges of the spatula are exposed to air or biological tissue that is not of interest, the return loss may be substantially zero (i.e. very little power radiated into free space or undesirable tissue), whereas when in contact with desirable biological tissue the return loss may be less than (more negative than) −3 dB, preferably less than −10 dB (i.e. the majority of power in the spatula is transferred to the tissue).
The instrument discussed in GB 2 472 972 is intended to radiate microwave energy from the edges of the planar transmission line to cause localised tissue ablation or coagulation.
GB 2 472 972 also discloses that the spatula discussed above may have an RF cutting portion integrated therewith. The RF cutting portion may be formed by using the first and second conductive layers mentioned above as active and return electrodes for RF energy. This arrangement may take advantage of the fact that the active and return electrodes are in close proximity to one another, thus setting up a preferential return path to enable local tissue cutting action to take place without the need for a remote return pad or a highly conductive liquid, i.e. saline, existing between the two electrodes.
In this example, the RF cutting portion may comprise a RF voltage source coupled to the planar transmission line, a frequency diplexer/duplexer unit (or signal adder) comprising a low pass filter to prevent the high frequency microwave energy from going back into the lower frequency RF energy source and a high pass filter to prevent the lower frequency RF energy from going back into the higher frequency microwave energy source. In one example, the frequency diplexer/duplexer may be used to enable the microwave and RF energy sources to be combined at the generator and delivered along a single channel, e.g. co-axial cable, waveguide assembly or twisted pair, to the spatula structure. The RF cutting energy may be delivered alone into the tissue or it may be mixed or added with the microwave energy and delivered simultaneously to set up a blended mode of operation.